Byakuya Togami shot first
by pkpulakkmr
Summary: Just a little crossover homage to a certain cantina scene in the original Star Wars, wherein a certain character shoots first.


"Naegi, this way." Jin said as he made his way into the cantina.

Makoto followed behind him diligently, not wanting to get lost in the cramped and crowded place.

"The ship's owner is one Byakuya Togami. Used to be part of a really big-shot family back in the days of the old Republic. Seems as though he can manage just fine without the inheritance." Jin smirked as they found a few empty barstools.

"Alright, so we rent his ship and fly out of here, evading Imperial detection, right?"

"That's right. Trust me, he's the perfect man for the job." Jin said, waving to the bartender. "Hey, the usual for me, and one more for this kid, thanks!"

He had to yell pretty loud to be heard over the din of loud music and raucous voices permeating the place.

"Kid, huh? Who're you?" a menacing alien said as he crept up to Makoto. Makoto did not have the time or inclination to figure out who he really was.

"Just a traveler. I'll be out of here soon."

"Well, I'm a hunter, see? I pick out delectable prey and hunt them down. Mostly for the thrills."

"Alright," Naegi said and nodded, clearly indicating he didn't want any trouble. Jin was impressed with his calm demeanor.

Unfortunately, things did not go so smoothly.

"Well, I don't like the look of you, see? Heck, I might make you my prey, and teach you a lesson."

"Sir, I'm sorry you don't like me, but you're wasting your time here. Let's just-"

Makoto couldn't finish his sentence. The alien had grabbed him by the collar, a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"Y'know what, let's just drop the pretense. I'm gonna kill you because I feel like it. Sound good?"

A second later Jin's lightsaber came bearing down on the alien's arm, cutting it clean off.

"AAAAARGH! YOU BASTARD!"

"Get the hell out of here before I finish the job!" Kirigiri yelled. The alien, more bark than bite, simply glared and ran away.

"Christ, Jin this place is a shithole."

"I know, Naegi but we're in a shitty situation."

Thankfully it didn't take long for their contact to arrive. Byakuya Togami, owner of the Millenium Falcon waved over to them from his seat.

As Makoto approached him, he noticed that Byakuya wasn't alone. There was a Wookie by his side.

"Apologies for the messy wait," he said, facing Jin. "Believe me, I know what a wretched hive this place can be."

"Appreciate it, Togami." Jin said. "So let's get straight to business. What are your rates?"

"Well, that's poor form isn't it?" Togami said, his thin smile vanishing to give an exasperated stare. "You tell me why you want my ship, and then I calculate what my services will cost you."

"Right, well, me and this kid are the passengers, along with two droids waiting outside. No additional cargo. And uh, we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

Byakua's eyes perked up at the last statement. "Ah, so you've got issues with those bastards too, I take it? Well, you came to the right man. I was the one who made the Kessel run in 12 parsecs, after all."

Though he expected them to look impressed, or maybe even recognize him, Makoto and Jin simply stared blankly in response.

"What, you haven't heard the stories? I thought that...never mind, you do get my point, don't you?"

"Yes, you have a fast ship and a high opinion of yourself," Jin said, leaning forward. "Now tell us, what are your rates?"

"Well, this is a high-risk endeavor, so I expect a high reward. Ten thousand, upfront."

"What? That's the price of a Firefly-class ship!" Makoto blurted out, astonished.

"Yeah, a ship that won't do a thing without a pilot." Togami leaned forward. "Don't tell me _you'd _be up for it."

"Hey, I can pilot just-"

"Look, how about two thousand in advance, and fifteen thousand on completion. Sound good?" Jin intervened.

"Well, that's a total of seventeen. And I'm going to assume you're good for it, just as I'll be good for flying you out. We have a deal. Get your things ready and meet me at Docking Bay 94." Togami said as he shook Jin's hand. "Oh, and uh, handling any Imperial entanglements only applies after I fly the ship, not before. Some troopers there might be looking for you."

Jin and Makoto hurried off without another word, as Togami sighed in relief.

"Well, this could be the beginning of one hell of a comeback," he said to the Wookie. "Once my debts are sorted out, I'll try and rebuild my family business, bit by bit. One day the Togami name will be a force to be reckoned with once more. Alright, let's go."

No sooner had Byakuya made his way out that he was accosted by a Rodian who looked infuriatingly familiar.

"Going somewhere, Togami?" Greedo said, pointing a gun to his chest.

"Great. Kuzuriyus put you up to this, Greedo?" Byakuya sighed as he sat back down.

"Well, the hot sister anyway. The older brother might be off to Sith training for all I know."

He cocked his gun.

"But Natsumi's a fine operator, in more ways than one. I respect her lack of patience, see. Retrieving debts is important, but what matters more is sending a message, ergo the debt collectors also double as bounty hunters in case of any...defaults."

"Hey, I'm going to tell you what I told her," Togami said, his hand reaching for his blaster. "The Kuzuriyus have stock in my company. Great future prospects if you know anything about the Togami name. Or heck, my own name."

"Well, that's great for you, but we want our payout now, Byakuya. And I get mine whether you're dead or alive."

"Can it wait a day at least? I do have some cash coming in the next 24 hours. Surely Natsumi's poor heart can hold out that long?"

He unclasped the strap on his holster.

"Right. Another flight you intend to abandon to Imperial patrols?"

"That's not fair," Byakuya said, switching off the safety. "I didn't have a choice. You know the business. Anyone can screw up, and anyone can get boarded."

"Well, to be honest, it doesn't matter. Y'know what they say, no time like the present. And I like my deals closed at the earliest opportunity. A shame Natsumi isn't here to negotiate."

Greedo didn't bother to hide his bloodlust with what he said next.

"I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Yeah, I bet you have." Byakuya said, pulling the trigger.

Greedo didn't have the slightest opportunity to react. His eyes widened, and he slumped over the table, dead.

"Fucking nuisance," Togami muttered, as he got up and tossed a coin to the bartender. "Sorry for the mess."


End file.
